


A Pack of Princesses

by steelrunner



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AMAB Terminology, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Literally Everyone, Creampie, Dom Fight, F/F, Flirting, Groping, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Top Scorpia, Vaginal Sex, unrealistic stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: “Um,” Scorpia said, and for lack of anything else to say, said it again. “Um. I did not know that this room was occupied - er, I mean I did know, that was why I came in here, but I did not know this room wasoccupied-occupied - ”  She grabbed the door, groping frantically for the handle. “Actually, I, uh, IthinkI’mjustgonnagonow - ”===In which Scorpia tops everyone.





	A Pack of Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written on the request of a lovely anonymous party. This was also written prior to Season 3, so it fully ignores any developments from that season in favor of other important stuff, such as porn.
> 
> Just a heads-up: Scorpia’s genitals are described with AMAB terminology. If that might make you uncomfortable, I would advise skipping this story.

Scorpia had to admit, the first Princess Prom she attended hadn’t gone that well. Sure, it’d been a successful mission, but from what Scorpia had heard prior to that night, any party that ended in screaming and explosions was labeled Not A Good One. (Provided you weren’t partying with the Horde’s ordnance squads, which most people refused to do without the necessary protective gear.)

However, Scorpia was pretty sure that her _ second _Princess Prom had been an awesome success.

If you judged parties by the amount of mess left behind (something else Horde ordnance squads did) it had been a very awesome success indeed. The emptying ballroom was full of streamers and the scattered remains of confetti, and a multitude of glasses gleamed on the banquet tables in the dim lantern light. Queen Angella had been generous enough to host the party - the first following the end of the war _ and _ Scorpia’s coronation as Queen of the Crimson Waste. This time there hadn’t been any explosions, any fights - just dancing and laughing and friendly chatter from everyone, even the princesses she had used to consider enemies. Everything a good party should be. 

A distant clock struck the midnight hour as the final group of tardy guests made their way from the room, yawning and giggling drunkenly. Scorpia had stayed to see the last of them ushered out; she waved hello to the palace staff as they slipped in behind the last of the guests, and they responded with cheerful waves in return. As they began to clean, she stood from her seat and crept out into the hall. The ballroom’s double doors swung shut behind her. 

The Princess Prom was officially over. Scorpia sighed with a mix of disappointment and satisfied exhaustion.

Now what to do with herself?

Scorpia began to stroll down the hallway. Usually when she had to attend one of these big royal events, she ended up hanging out with Catra, Entrapta, or one of their princess friends afterwards. Unfortunately, she wasn’t exactly sure where Catra or any of the other princesses had gone. Frosta had been carried snoring to her guest room several hours prior, and Glimmer and Bow had both bid her a cheerful good-night, but surely everyone else hadn’t gone to bed too? It would be the logical thing to do, but most of the other princesses had seemed rather energized - and a little handsy - when Scorpia had seen them last. Maybe they were having a sleepover? That was something girls normally did when they didn’t grow up in barracks, right? Sitting around and gossiping and polishing each others’ weapons. They’d probably just forgotten to tell her about it.

Scorpia made her way to the top floor of the guest wing, where most of the visiting princesses had gotten their own suites. True to her suspicions, nearly all of the rooms were empty, their doors left open and their lights extinguished. Only one door at the end of the hall was closed, a crack of light showing through at the bottom. When Scorpia tried the handle, it was unlocked, and she could hear faint sounds of talking and movement inside.

Scorpia pushed the door open, and stopped abruptly as she saw who was in the room. She stared.

The princesses stared back.

There were five princesses staring at her - well, four princesses and one royal commander, to be exact. Perfuma, still in her pink gown, was sitting on the edge of the room’s round, fluffy guest bed. Entrapta was sitting cross-legged next to her, leaning towards the center of the mattress the way she did when she was intensely curious about something. Catra was kneeling in said center of the bed: naked of everything except her commander’s helm, one of (an equally naked) Adora’s legs thrown over her shoulder, and bent forward so that her and Adora’s cunts were pressed together. On the other side of the bed, Mermista had a hand down the front of her wide-legged pants. They all looked up at Scorpia with expressions that ranged from absolute embarrassment (Mermista) to blank surprise (Entrapta and Adora) to sudden glee (Catra.)

“Um,” Scorpia said, and for lack of anything else to say, said it again. “Um. I did not know that this room was occupied - er, I mean I did know, that was why I came in here, but I did not know this room was _ occupied- _occupied - ” She grabbed the door, groping frantically for the handle. “Actually, I, uh, IthinkI’mjustgonnagonow - ”

“Hang on!” 

Scorpia froze, not sure where to look as Catra suddenly dropped Adora’s leg (if not without Adora letting out an indignated “Ow!”) and crawled off the bed. She strode across the room towards Scorpia. She reached out and took hold of Scorpia’s hand, gently tugging her forward. “I knew I forgot about _ somebody _,” she said triumphantly. “Go on, you can close the door.”

Out of sheer habit, Scorpia obeyed. “Uh, Catra?” Mermista said. “What are you doing?”

“Inviting Scorpia to join us,” Catra said casually, as if that was a completely normal thing to say and not, y’know, _ crazy _ . Not that crazy for Catra, Scorpia guessed, but _ still _. “If she wants to. And if you guys agree, I guess.”

“Um,” Scorpia said helplessly. She had no idea where to look, and she could _ feel _ the bright red blush on her cheeks. Not that she was new to this - this certainly wasn’t the first time she’d seen Catra naked - but all her escapades had been limited to one partner. Just the idea of being in bed with _ two _ other people was kind of intimidating, never mind a whole orgy’s worth. She hadn’t thought people actually had those. Maybe she should double-check that Catra was sure - 

“That would be great!” Perfuma said.

Scorpia blinked. “...Really?”

“Yeah, of course!” Perfuma patted the empty spot on the bed next to her and smiled at Scorpia in a way that was both cheerful and suggestive. “The more the merrier.”

Mermista rolled her eyes, but she also gave Scorpia a small smile. “As long as you think you can keep up with us.”

“Oh, she can,” Entrapta said, chiming in before Scorpia could voice any hesitations. “I gave her an 8.7 on my partner rating scale.”

Mermista raised an eyebrow. “You guys have hooked up before?”

Scorpia nodded mutely, while Catra smugly added, “Ex-Horde privilege.” She squeezed Scorpia around the waist before letting go. Scorpia’s blush deepened. 

“And an 8.7 is a good rating?” Mermista continued.

“The best,” Entrapta said seriously.

Catra hopped up on the bed, crawling over to Adora and draping herself over the other girl’s shoulder. “I know she acts shy, but Scorpia here? Has given me some of the best nights of my life, hands-down.” 

“Agreed,” Entrapta said. “She has one of the highest and most consistent stamina rates I’ve ever seen! Very important for partner satisfaction.”

Perfuma perked up, looking from Entrapta to Scorpia. “Really?

“Yes!” Entrapta said. “My longest-running testing session with her lasted three hours and six orgasms before I passed out.”

Adora’s jaw dropped. Perfuma made a delighted and intrigued noise, and even Mermista looked at Scorpia with interest. Scorpia coughed into her claw, trying to tamp down the mix of embarrassment and pride rising in her. That _ had _ been quite a night, and Entrapta had been very pleased with the results…

“Well, I think we’ve all established that we’re interested in having Scorpia join us,” Adora said, somewhat dryly. She turned towards Scorpia. “But what do you say? Are you in?”

Scorpia’s brain stopped working. This didn’t happen often, no matter what her commanders used to say when they were in a temper. She always tried to be prepared for anything. She knew what to do in a fight, what procedure to follow if a Horde soldier needed to file Form 12B (Grievous Princessly Harm), and even what to do if she was attacked by mechanical land-narwhals. She did not know how to deal with five of the prettiest girls she knew asking her to have sex with them. Sure, Catra and Entrapta both said they’d had a great time, but they were the only two people she’d ever gone all the way with, _ and _ they were her best friends. What if the others didn’t enjoy themselves with Scorpia like they had? What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to _ say? _ Scorpia swallowed nervously.

On the other claw..._five of the prettiest girls she knew were asking her to have sex with them. _

“Y-yes?” Did that sound confident enough? “I mean, yes. Definitely. I would like to do that, please.”

“_Awesome_,” Catra crowed. She bounced on the bed, grinning wickedly. “C’mon, hop up here with us!”

“Actually, maybe the rest of us should undress before getting into it,” Mermista said, looking down at her own clothes. “I prefer this outfit undestroyed.”

Catra waved her hand. “Sure, sure, just hurry up.”

With no more fare than that, the other princesses began to undress. Her heart in her throat, Scorpia began to do the same. She stepped out of her shoes and removed her garnet-studded tiara, carefully placing the latter on a nearby dresser. She spent a moment looking down at her ballgown in confusion before she remembered how one of the palace attendants had buttoned it up the back for her. She glanced at the bed. “Ah, could someone give me a hand here…?”

“Sure!” Entrapta slid off the bed and stood behind Scorpia, her fingers unfastening each button with a little _ snap_. When she reached the base of Scorpia’s back and undid the fastening that went around her tail, the strapless gown slid to the floor in a flounce of black silk and red brocade. With her back to the bed, Scorpia gathered it up and laid it across the dresser alongside her crown - it was a _ nice _ dress, after all, it would be rude to leave it on the floor. 

When she turned back around, everyone was staring at her. Again. The only difference was the look in their eyes was decidedly more enthusiastic this time. Also, they were naked, but if Scorpia focused on that too much, she really was going to embarrass herself.

“What?” Scorpia said. She looked down at herself, and then back at the girls. “Is this a proportion thing again?”

“Kinda, yeah,” Catra said, and Entrapta shrugged and nodded. “But you’re also incredibly gorgeous, so.”

Scorpia blushed again, this time from the flattery. “Awww, guys.”

“How about you come over here and we’ll help you with the rest of it?” Perfuma said flirtatiously.

Scorpia did just that, taking a careful seat on the edge of the bed so she could face the others. It was a little odd to have everyone crowding around and watching her, but at least it was starting to feel more exciting than nerve-wracking. Catra, sitting to her immediate right, was the first to actually touch her; her hands slid down Scorpia’s sides, bypassing Scorpia’s bra in favor of tugging down the front of her lacy black panties. Scorpia sighed as her cock was freed, and a little murmur went around the girls watching.

“An 8.7,” Mermista said under her breath. “In inches, I guess…”

“Something like that,” Catra said mischievously. She rose to her knees, moving behind Scorpia. Her pert breasts were pressed against Scorpia’s back, and Scorpia swallowed hard as the others moved in closer as well. 

“Can I…?” Perfuma said, reaching out.

“S-sure,” Scorpia said breathlessly.

Perfuma went straight for the source of her interest. Her slim hand wrapped around the underside of Scorpia’s cock, lifting it up as she seemed to admire it. Her fingers came short of meeting each other on the side. Scorpia shivered when Perfuma began stroking her; even without lube, her gentle, twisting strokes sent a frisson of excitement through Scorpia’s body. Her cock hardened slowly, and when a fat drop of precome appeared at the head Perfuma wiped it away with her thumb, which she then lifted to her mouth. Scorpia couldn’t look away from the flash of Perfuma’s small pink tongue as she licked her thumb clean.

That seemed to act as an invisible signal of attack. Catra reached down into Scorpia’s lap at the same time as Perfuma did, and Entrapta ducked around Catra’s arm to release the straps of Scorpia’s bra. Then Mermista crawled towards Scorpia on her hands and knees, putting out a hand - 

“Here,” Adora said to Scorpia’s left, and Scorpia turned to look at her. “Let me.” She leaned up and slid a hand into the buzzed hair of Scorpia’s nape, pulling her into a deep, open-mouthed kiss.

Oh. That felt nice. _ Really _ nice. Scorpia might not have been that hot on Adora in the past, but wow, could she ever kiss. Scorpia closed her eyes and kissed back. The hands kept stroking over her body: Entrapta’s small, slim ones stroking Scorpia’s breasts, Mermista caressing Scorpia’s broad thighs, and Catra and Perfuma’s hands wrapped around her cock, pumping it in a slow, delicious rhythm. One of them had found lube somewhere and slicked their hands with it, which made the sweet friction feel much smoother and set stars sparking behind Scorpia’s eyelids. The voices of the other girls washed over her.

“Oh, look how big - ”

“See, I told you.”

“Mmm...I bet that’s gonna feel good inside you.”

“ - so _ pretty _ \- ”

Adora broke off the kiss, a smirk on her lips as she pulled back. Scorpia blinked, head nearly swimming with sensory overload. When she looked down to see the princesses’ hands all over her body, as the girls themselves glanced up at her hotly, her heart surged with a burst of excitement - nervousness - lust - _ something _ that felt incredibly intoxicating.

A tap on her shoulder brought her out of it. Scorpia turned her head again, and was met with Perfuma’s kiss in return. She tasted sweet, like the champagne they’d had earlier in the night. She was a different sort of kisser than Adora, Scorpia noted: not slow and deep, but playful, nipping at Scorpia’s lip and teasing her with hard, brief kisses. Scorpia did her best to keep up, pursuing the kisses when Perfuma pulled back tauntingly.

Honestly, Scorpia _ was _ having a hard time keeping up - if only because all this attention was pushing her up higher and faster than she’d ever gone before. It was so different when she had one partner to focus on pleasing instead of being the one pleased. For a minute, Scorpia thought about pushing them away, not wanting to come so quickly in front of them - but then Mermista’s hand slipped up to join the others around her cock, the three of them making a tight sheath, and Scorpia humped up into their touches instead, shuddering as she tried to hold back a whine. 

Catra chuckled in Scorpia’s ear, a low, sexy rasp. “Come on, don’t hold back,” she whispered.

It was all too _ much_, the talking and the touching and the anticipation, and Scorpia moaned up into Perfuma’s mouth, hips snapping upwards as she came. Come splashed against her stomach and over the two princesses’ joined hands, warm and sticky on her skin. 

Scorpia sagged backwards. She came to rest in Adora’s lap, only just holding her head upright. Catra leaned over her. “Now that was a nice preview,” she said, satisfied. “It’s probably been a while for you, hasn’t it?” 

Scorpia mumbled a vague affirmative. The other girls backed off for a moment, except for Entrapta; she leaned in and took hold of Scorpia. Her cock hadn’t fully softened, and within a minute of Entrapta stroking her, it twitched with interest. Scorpia moaned more loudly than before, letting her head fall back as oversensitized pleasure washed through her. 

“See?” Entrapta said. “I told you the data was consistent.”

* * *

They decided that Adora would go first. Scorpia had no objection - it was probably best for the other girls to decide for themselves when they were ready and who went before who. Scorpia had never had so many partners before, but it would definitely be easier if she only had to focus on one of them at a time. She let Adora tell her how to position herself too, and after a few moments of adjustment Scorpia was laying back on the bed, arms above her head and surrounded by princesses on all sides. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she took in all their faces looking down on her in anticipation and excitement. Adora moved forward, and Scorpia took a moment to admire her lean, muscled figure, clearly a strong one no matter how tiny she looked next to Scorpia. 

As she braced her hands on Scorpia’s thighs, Scorpia tried to remember her usual bedside manners. “Are you sure you want to just...climb on? Cause if you want more of a warm-up, my face is 100% free.”

Adora gave Scorpia a confident look. “I’m more than capable of handling you, I promise.”

Perfuma ‘ooh’ed in the background as Adora straddled Scorpia’s hips. Scorpia glanced over at the girls sitting alongside them, watching, but her attention jerked back to Adora as she took hold of Scorpia’s cock, slowly stroking as she moved over top of it. Scorpia couldn’t help letting out a small, desperate sound as the tip of it slid against Adora’s folds. It really had been a while, hadn’t it? Months ago, a quick night with Catra before the peace treaty was signed - no wonder it had taken so little for the other princesses to bring her to the edge. Lying back and letting the others take command had been amazing, but it felt equally good to have a little of that control back. She’d almost forgotten how nice it was to have nothing more to think about than the pleasure of the partner beside her. Or on top of her, or directly to her right and left...

A pulse of white-hot pleasure spread through Scorpia when Adora finally sank down, enveloping the head of her cock. Adora slid down slowly, her thighs tensing; Scorpia held still, enjoying the feeling, while Adora took inch after inch without stopping. Adora’s proud expression only faltered slightly when she reached the last few inches above the base, but she bit her lip and sat down fully in one last slide. At Scorpia’s look, she sat back, arms quivering as she adjusted. “I’m good, I’m good. I j-just...need a moment.”

Scorpia did her best not to move, but it was even harder when Adora was fully seated on her, twitching and clenching and soaking wet - more than wet enough to rid Scorpia of any worries about a lack of preparation. Scorpia glanced over at the others again - they were all watching with aroused/curious looks on their faces, and Mermista was touching herself lazily. Adora wasn’t paying attention to their audience; she started to rock slowly in place, an expression of concentration on her face. It didn’t really seem like she was in pain - overwhelmed, maybe. That had happened to Catra and Entrapta the first few times they had slept with Scorpia. 

Remembering those nights, Scorpia waited patiently - deliberately _ not _ looking at the others - until Adora’s clenching motions eventually turned into deep grinding movements, her hips moving in little circles. She let out a breathy little moan. Scorpia’s cock pulsed in response, and Scorpia almost went cross-eyed as she forced herself from instinctively bucking upwards. “C-can I start moving now?”

“Um, yeah,” Adora said, her voice a touch rougher than usual. “It might be best if you could start us off. For a little while.”

_ Finally_. Scorpia had never had a problem with her lack of hands in bed; she just hooked her claws around Adora’s thighs, planted her feet, and pumped her hips up in a shallow thrust. Adora gasped, followed by a whimper as Scorpia kept going. Adora felt so good around her, especially when she was squeezing down like that - Scorpia let out a moan in turn and smiled up at Adora in what she hoped was an encouraging way. “Does that feel good?”

“Y-es,” Adora squeaked out as Catra stifled a laugh in the background. She shifted her arms, clutching onto Scorpia’s thighs tightly. “That feels - _ really _ good.”

Satisfied, Scorpia kept up a steady pace. She forgot the prickle of nerves from having others watch her, focusing on Adora and her pleasure. That really was the key to pleasing a partner, or at least what Scorpia had guessed at from her limited experience: find out what they liked and keep doing it for as long as you could.

In this case, what Adora seemed to like were deep, body-shaking thrusts. That was what she responded to the most, anyway - she trembled and gasped and made some of the most adorable whimpery noises Scorpia had ever heard. Contrary to what Adora had said, she made no motion to take control of their movements, and Scorpia took the advantage and ran with it. After several minutes of having Scorpia bounce her up and down on her lap, Adora finally moved, if only to reach between her legs to rub her clit. Her fingers moved faster and faster, and Scorpia increased the pace to match, seeing how Adora was beginning to tense and shiver.

Adora came with a punched-out noise, shuddering and shaking above Scorpia, her eyes gone all hazy. Scorpia slowed as Adora slumped forward, breathing hard. It only took a gentle nudge from Scorpia’s claw to draw Adora down against Scorpia’s chest. It was really cute how dazed she looked, post-orgasm. Scorpia put one arm around her waist and cuddled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Looks like I won this round, huh?”

Her only answer from Adora was a weak grumble that overshot ‘grumpy’ by several yards and landed solidly in ‘fucked-out’ territory. Catra leaned over them, shaking her head fondly. “Here, I’ll take her.” 

Picking Adora up as gently as possible, Scorpia passed her over to Catra and Entrapta; she murmured as Scorpia’s cock slipped out of her, but she clung onto the other two without complaint.

Scorpia sat up, her cock bobbing as she did; it was nice and slick after Adora’s ride, still unsatisfied - she had stamina, sure, but it would feel _ so _ good for someone else to slide onto it right now and pick up where Adora left off. She looked around at the other princesses hopefully. “Uh, does anyone else want a go?”

“Yes!” Mermista rushed out, cutting off Perfuma and Catra as they opened their mouths. She blushed. “I mean, yeah, I’ll go. Let’s do it on hands-and-knees, though.”

“Sure thing!” Scorpia rose while Mermista moved over, crawling across the mattress to position herself in front of Scorpia. The princess had removed her clothing, but left on her underwear, a pair of lacy blue panties. They were on full, glorious display as Mermista bent over.

Feeling a little bolder, Scorpia pinched the fabric of Mermista’s waistband between her claws and pulled the panties down around the princess’s thighs, revealing her round, firm rear and the dusky crease between her legs. The head of Scorpia’s cock brushed right up against that crease, sliding against folds that already seemed to be quite slick. 

A shiver ran through Mermista’s body. “Y-you can go ahead and put it in now,” she said over her shoulder. “You don’t have to wait for me or anything.”

“If you say so,” Scorpia said. She lined up her cock, then slowly pushed in. She couldn’t help shivering herself; _ that _ was the delicious sort of heat she had been looking for. Mermista’s pussy squeezed down on each inch of her as she sank inside, and when their hips were finally flush Mermista clenched down sharply, letting out a high-pitched, “Ah!” as she did so. She grabbed a nearby pillow and pulled it closer, hugging it tight.

Since Scorpia couldn’t hold onto Mermista’s hips - not without more pain than most people liked, anyway - she leaned down, bracing her sturdy claws against the mattress. The position let her push into Mermista all the way, and Scorpia began to fuck her accordingly. It was difficult to take her eyes off of the sight below her: Mermista’s ass bouncing off of her hips, her cock splitting open Mermista’s soft, pink folds again and again, Mermista’s wetness literally dripping off the base of her cock - it would have been impossible to _ not _ get incredibly turned on. She could hear the others moving around on the bed behind them, but tried not to get distracted - at least not until Perfuma laid down beside them, propping her chin up on her hand. 

“Now that’s a better view,” she said, clearly satisfied. Perfuma wiggled a little in excitement, and of course Scorpia couldn’t help but glance over at all the tan, freckled skin she had on display. “And I thought I was a pillow princess!”

“Oh, shut _ up_,” Mermista said breathily. Scorpia could only see some of Mermista’s face in this position, but there was a flush rising high on her cheeks, and she was hardly moving beneath Scorpia. She only jolted with the impact of Scorpia’s hips, though she was squeezing the pillow under her tightly, and her whole body seemed desperately taut. Without thinking, Scorpia angled her hips to thrust in deeper than before, trying to find the same sweet spot that Catra and Entrapta always urged her to aim for.

Apparently she succeeded, since that won a squeak out of Mermista. She buried her face in the pillow, but she also started to rock back and forth more actively. Scorpia’s cock ached as she settled into the deeper rhythm; Mermista wasn’t the only one enjoying it. Maybe Mermista would let Scorpia come inside of her when she was finished. Scorpia bit her lip at the thought of watching her come drip out of Mermista’s pussy, making a mess on those plump brown thighs. She pumped her hips even harder, a relentless pace without pause.

Mermista wailed into the pillow, the sound barely audible as she shoved back against Scorpia. She tightened up almost painfully around Scorpia’s cock. Scorpia kept fucking her - in part because she could feel how it was dragging out Mermista’s orgasm, but also because her own orgasm was drawing close, body tensing in anticipation. Then Mermista reached back to grasp Scorpia’s arm, and held her head up to gasp out, “Wait, wait...”

Scorpia almost let out a disappointed groan, but she pulled out obligingly and sat back on her heels. Mermista rolled over to the side; she was breathing hard, and a faint tremor ran through her thighs as she squeezed them together. “_Fuck_.”

“That good, huh?” Catra said smugly.

“Oh yeah,” Mermista murmured. She stretched, collapsing back onto the bed.“Sorry, Scorpia, I think you might have finished me off for the night.”

“Of course,” Scorpia panted out. “T-totally understand. Cool.”

“Great!” Perfuma slid her arms around Scorpia from behind, grinning up at her. “Because now it’s my turn. Nope, nope, you don’t need to move - ” she scrambled around in front of Scorpia, “ - I’m completely ready.”

As Perfuma positioned herself, Scorpia caught a flash of pink between her cheeks. Scorpia blinked, bewildered, and then saw what it was as Perfuma knelt: a butt plug. One with a base inlaid with pink crystal, as cute and fancy as the rest of Perfuma’s outfit had been.

Scorpia couldn’t help but giggle, and Perfuma laughed with her. “It’s pretty, isn’t it?” she said. “Here, I’ll pull it out.”

The plug was fat and silver, and it came free with a wet sound; clearly Perfuma had prepared in advance. How long? Had she been wearing it all night, feeling it inside of her and thinking about what (or who) she would be doing later? Scorpia’s arousal flared, and she leaned forward to grind her cock between Perfuma’s cheeks, sliding against her hole. Perfuma tossed the plug aside and rocked back into it with a smile, reaching back with one hand to hold herself open. Scorpia was almost tempted to keep rutting against her, but Perfuma seemed so eager it would have felt mean to keep teasing.

On her next thrust, Scorpia tilted her hips so that the head of her cock pushed against Perfuma’s hole, then carefully eased herself inside. The rim was incredibly tight around her, but Perfuma had lubed herself so much that her hole almost seemed to suck Scorpia in, slippery-wet and well-stretched. Scorpia plunged in deeper and deeper, until Perfuma’s hips were pressed against Scorpia’s own.

“Mmmm,” Perfuma said dreamily. “That feels _ perfect_.”

“S-sure does,” Scorpia agreed, distracted by the sensation. It was different from how she’d taken Adora and Mermista, the same way a mouth felt different from a hand, but Perfuma was still nice and snug around her cock. Scorpia started thrusting at a gradual pace, a little more carefully than she had before. It was too easy to slip back into the hard rhythm she had been using with Mermista, but Perfuma seemed to love it; when Scorpia put her full force into one of her thrusts, Perfuma moaned so loudly Scorpia almost flinched, worried about someone overhearing them. She cast a look back at Scorpia. “C’mon, you can be rougher than that!”

There were some giggles from the sidelines which sounded suspiciously like Catra and Adora. Scorpia ignored them. “If you say so,” she said. “But you’ve gotta tell me if I’m going too hard or something hurts, cause I might not notice.” 

“I promise!” Perfuma said. “You’re not the first person with superhuman strength I’ve slept with. I’ll let you know if anything hurts in a not-fun way.” She ground back against Scorpia, a filthy grin on her face. “But don’t worry about me.”

So Scorpia gave Perfuma was she was asking for. No restraint, no thinking; just rutting into Perfuma, using her advantage in size and strength to hold her in place. It wasn’t the first time Scorpia had done rougher play in bed - she’d hooked up with Catra enough times to like it, and Catra always gave as good as she got. But somehow having permission from Perfuma to go all-out made the experience more intense, made Scorpia feel like she was the one entirely in control. And Scorpia, to her surprise, liked it. As did Perfuma - she went wild for every rough thrust, panting and moaning, taking everything Scorpia gave her without lifting a finger. The only thing that Perfuma _ did _ do was talk; she spent the whole time cursing and pleading under her breath, using words that made Scorpia blush with mingled embarrassment and excitement. Those were _ not _ the sort of words she’d gotten used to hearing from such a sweet, friendly princess. It seemed like Perfuma was one of those talkative types in bed - kind of like Entrapta, though at least you could distract Entrapta away from data observations with enough orgasms. With Perfuma, the harder Scorpia went, the more she said.

“Pull my hair!” Perfuma gasped out. “Make it hurt, please!”

Scorpia looked at Perfuma’s flowing blonde hair, then at her claws where they were braced against the bed, then back at Perfuma. With a snort, Catra scooted over from the sidelines and grabbed it for her. Perfuma sighed happily, then let out a sharp gasp as Catra yanked hard on her fistful of blonde hair. “Mmm, yes, that feels so good…”

Scorpia kept her speed up, pounding into Perfuma until the loud sound of their hips smacking together filled the room. When Scorpia accidentally knocked her forward, off her elbows, Perfuma made made no move to push herself back up, but clung to the sheets, keeping her ass raised high. One of her hands slipped under her stomach. As Perfuma stroked herself, her moans turned into whimpers. A wave of frenzied arousal washed over Scorpia, and she groaned desperately. Just a little longer - she wanted to keep going until Perfuma came, but then she could _ finally _ let go -

“C-can I - can I come inside?” she grunted.

“_Please_,” Perfuma moaned, hand working hard as she shoved back against Scorpia, and Scorpia nearly went cross-eyed as she doubled down for three final, savage thrusts. Her orgasm hit with the force of a charging tank, and Scorpia came hard, buried fully inside of Perfuma. Somehow, it was even better than she had imagined. She bent down, nuzzling the princess’s blonde hair as she got her breath back. With a happy sigh, Perfuma murmured, “That was _ definitely _ worth the wait.”

* * *

When Scorpia finally got her wind back, she did insist on taking a five-minute break: to recuperate, yes, but mostly to clean up. Having sex several times in quick succession was a messy business. A short trip to the adjoining bathroom made Scorpia feel much cleaner. When she stepped back into the bedroom, Catra was standing right outside waiting for her, tail lashing and a cunning smile on her face. That smile usually meant trouble, and/or that Scorpia was about to be locked in a room and ridden to exhaustion. “What is it?” Scorpia said, grinning back.

“Now,” Catra purred. “It’s _ my _ turn.”

“Our turn!” Entrapta called out from the bed.

“_Our _ turn,” Catra amended, but her smile didn’t fall. “C’mon, we’re going to do something different this time around.”

Scorpia followed her back to the massive bed. As she clambered back up on the mattress, she realized a member of their party was missing. “Where’d Adora go?”

Mermista, who was cuddling with Perfuma on a pile of pillows, shrugged. “She said she had to go find something but that she’d be back soon.”

“Oh.” Scorpia’s attention was brought back to the situation at hand - literally - as Entrapta’s hair twined around ankles and dragged her to the head of the bed. Entrapta was sitting there cross-legged, waiting for her. With a happy little hum, she (and her hair) took hold of Scorpia’s claws, pulled her upright, and guided her back against the headboard in a sitting position. Scorpia complied - it was usually easier to go along with Entrapta in the moment than try and figure out what she had in mind.

Instead, she looked at Catra. “Sooo...something different?”

Catra crawled towards her across the bed. Her smile hadn’t changed a bit. “Entrapta mentioned that she had a couple things she wanted to try above the waist,” she said. When she got close enough, she reached out and tapped Scorpia on the collarbone. “And while Entrapta has her fun up here, _ I’m _ going to try that thing we did in Dryl.”

Scorpia blinked. “What thing?”

“You know,” Catra said. “_That _ thing!”

Mermista, Perfuma, and Entrapta were all watching with clear interest. Scorpia tried to think hard. “Wait, are you talking about the thing we did while we were camping by the lake, or the thing we tried but had to stop because you couldn’t take the whole - ”

“The _ second _ one,” Catra hissed. She bristled, but quickly caught herself and smoothed her hair back. “Anyway - I’ve been practicing, and I’ve got it figured out. Are you up for it or not?”

The intrigue of ‘practicing’ almost made Scorpia ask Catra about that instead, but her thoughts did a full turnaround at the thought of that practice being used on her. “Of course!”

“That’s what I thought you would say,” Catra said. She laid down between Scorpia’s legs, pushing her mane of hair back in a familiar gesture. Of course, Catra went about it the same way she did everything: boldly. She licked a long, wet stripe up the side of Scorpia’s cock while one of her hands slipped underneath to play with Scorpia’s balls, gently squeezing and rolling them in her palm. 

Meanwhile, Entrapta knelt at her side. Scorpia glanced over at her. “And you are…?”

“Adding to an ongoing data collection,” Entrapta said, and Scorpia nodded acceptance. She couldn’t remember where Entrapta had left off in her ‘studies’ the last time they’d slept together, but that sounded about right. 

Entrapta drew closer and kissed Scorpia briefly, a sweet counterpoint to the feeling of Catra’s tiny, kittenish licks over her shaft. Scorpia let out a happy sigh as Entrapta’s lips then trailed over her jawline and down her neck, exploring and alternating methods: nipping, sucking, and swirling her tongue over the faint marks left behind. She pulled back, ponytails twisting into curls at her sides. “Which do you like better, with or without teeth?”

“W-with, I think,” Scorpia said distractedly.

Entrapta nodded seriously and buried her face in Scorpia’s neck. Her hands traced down the sides of Scorpia’s breasts, stroking the underside with calloused but clever fingers. Scorpia couldn’t help but arch into the touch as Entrapta’s fingers circled Scorpia’s nipples and Catra’s lips slid over her cock, swirling her tongue around the head. 

Entrapta moved her mouth to Scorpia’s chest, and Catra raised her head to look Scorpia in the eyes. “Ready for it?”

Scorpia nodded. “O-oh yeah.”

At last, Catra took Scorpia all the way into her mouth, swallowing her down with a single-minded concentration. She worked her head back and forth on Scorpia’s cock, going a little deeper each time, getting even sloppier, until half of Scorpia’s cock had vanished into her mouth. Scorpia let out an audible gasp as her cock bumped against the back of Catra’s throat. She had to strain to stay still, trembling as Entrapta continued to kiss and fondle her breasts. “C-Catra - holy _ shit _ \- ”

The muscles of Catra’s throat squeezed around Scorpia’s dick, and then Catra pulled up and off, letting the spit-slick cock pop free from her lips with a dramatic little gasp. However, only seconds passed before she wrapped her hand around the base and swallowed it down again, bobbing her head. Scorpia was aching to thrust up into it, but she held back, claws digging hard into the sheets as Catra slowly slid down again. Inch by inch by inch, until Scorpia’s cock slipped fully into Catra’s throat - an incredible, tight pressure that slowly sank down over the head of her cock, surrounding her fully. And Catra _ kept going_.

“Oh my god,” Scorpia said involuntarily when Catra’s nose nudged Scorpia’s stomach. Catra looked back up at her, eyes bright and fierce despite the tears gathering at their corners, lips stretched around the root of Scorpia’s cock. “Catra, that feels so _ amazing _ \- ”

And that was when someone kicked the door in.

Scorpia jolted upright, and Catra hastily pulled off, coughing and wiping at her mouth. Mermista, who’d been in the middle of some heavy petting with Perfuma, let out a little shriek, and Perfuma whirled around, fists braced like she was about to jump off the bed and fight someone. But it wasn’t an assassin or set of guards that had thrown the door open - it was She-Ra. Not the corrupted one, but the genuine article, glowing gold and standing at her full height. She stood in the doorway with the Sword of Protection raised in one hand.

Dead silence. Then Catra rasped out, “Adora, what the _ hell _ are you _ doing_?”

Adora - should Scorpia call her Adora? Maybe She-Ra was better, since she had a whole different body now - smiled. The ethereal glow around her faded, and she placed one hand on her hip. “I’m challenging _ you _ \- “ she pointed her sword at Scorpia, “ - to a rematch.”

The room stayed silent. Except for Catra again, who fell back onto the bed in a fit of cackling. In between wheezes, she croaked out, “And I thought _ I _ was competitive!”

Scorpia tentatively raised her claw. “So - just making sure - this is a sexy rematch, right?”

“What? Yes!”

“You might want to make that clearer next time,” Mermista said, back to her usual drawling tone of voice. She glanced over at the suite door, which had splintered in the center from Adora’s kick. “A less aggressive approach would help.”

Adora rolled her eyes. Then she glanced over at Scorpia, who remembered all of a sudden how she was entangled with Catra and Entrapta. “You don’t mind if I break in?”

“Have you ever known Scorpia to turn down a challenge?” Catra looked over her shoulder at Scorpia, and Scorpia beamed back at her in return. Catra smirked. “Nah, me and Entrapta can have our _ own _ fun.” She slipped an arm around Entrapta’s waist and dragged her into her lap. Entrapta sat back with a surprised little ‘oof,’ but she cuddled back against Catra quickly enough. 

Scorpia rose to her knees, watching attentively as Adora began stripping. She propped her sword up against the wall, discarding her armor and peeling out of that white-and-gold jumpsuit. Adora threw her clothes onto the floor, and...wow. That was a whole lot of naked, statuesque woman on display right there. Scorpia took a deep breath - then grinned, baring her teeth.

She always loved a good fight.

“Come and get it,” she said tauntingly, and Adora all but dove at the bed. Scorpia knew what to expect; she rolled to the side, evading Adora’s grip, then twisted back to catch her around the middle, using all her strength to pin Adora flat down on the bed. Their bodies slid against one another, hot and sweaty and exhilarating. Adora didn’t make it easy, squirming like hell as she tried to regain the upper hand. But Scorpia had fought She-Ra before. She’d seen her shatter boulders, throw tanks, take on five squadrons single handedly - Adora wasn’t even using a _ tenth _ of her actual strength right now.

Scorpia’s grin turned into a smirk. “You know, if you wanted to lose you could have just said so.”

Adora opened her mouth, no doubt to make one of her usual heroic quips, and Scorpia swooped in, taking the opportunity to catch her in a nice, deep kiss. With that as a distraction, she squeezed her thigh between Adora’s legs, bringing it up until it was pressed snugly against her crotch. The next time Adora bucked her hips, she unintentionally ground down on Scorpia’s thigh, and she let out a shocked moan against Scorpia’s mouth.

In the background, Perfuma made a sound of excitement. Scorpia kept moving, grinding her thigh against Adora’s pussy until she could feel wetness sliding against her skin, dripping down her leg in fat drops. She pulled back briefly as she brought her leg up a little higher, and this time Adora’s firm, round clit rubbed right against her thigh. 

Adora moaned again, high and whimpering. Her eyes drifted half-shut, obviously dazed by pleasure. All that pent-up energy Scorpia’d felt with Catra came rushing back, and Scorpia nearly groaned out loud to match Adora - fuck, she wanted to get inside of her. _ Now_.

Scorpia leaned back, caught Adora’s legs, and pinned them back against her chest; then she braced her knees on the outside of Adora’s thighs, which gave her the leverage to position her cock over Adora’s cunt and thrust in as deep as possible, almost straight down. Scorpia moaned loudly. Adora felt so _ good_: hot, soaking wet, and unbelievably tight, fluttering and squeezing around Scorpia’s cock like it was the first time she’d taken anything so big. Maybe it was.

Adora grabbed Scorpia’s shoulders, and Scorpia let her hips surge forward the way she so desperately wanted to, fucking into Adora with all the force she could muster. Adora’s fingers dug into her skin, and her eyes went wide. “Oh!”

Scorpia drove into Adora over and over, pistoning her hips so she bottomed out deep inside. She didn’t have to worry about taking it too hard or too fast - Adora could take everything Scorpia had to give her. Judging by the way Adora clung to her, taking each thrust with a full-body shudder, she _ wanted _ everything. The bed was shaking from the force of it all, though it wasn’t just them - Scorpia was faintly aware of Entrapta moaning, voice wild from whatever Catra was doing to her, and Perfuma and Mermista panting in time with one another. For once, Scorpia hoped they were watching, seeing every detail. She wanted them to see just how good she was at taking someone apart, even their precious champion.

Scorpia leaned in for another kiss, harder and messier, without stopping. Adora kissed her back, equally messy. When Scorpia broke away, she panted out, “I’m gonna come.”

Adora let out a stifled whimper. Her cunt tightened up, as if eager to hear it. “M-me too - !”

“Where do you want it?”

“W-what?”

Scorpia smirked. “If you want me to come inside, you’ve gotta ask for it.” She pounded into Adora at a brutal tempo, forcing her down against the mattress. “Or should I just pull out and come all over your stomach, huh?”

Adora whined wordlessly. She squeezed her eyes shut, and clung onto Scorpia even tighter. “Fine! Come inside, just - just do it!”

Scorpia could feel the familiar sensation of approaching orgasm, a knot of ecstasy growing low in her gut, but she held on. “What’s the magic word?”

They were pressed so close together that Scorpia could feel the tense shiver that ripped Adora. Adora tossed her head back and forth, her golden hair mussed and tangled around her face. She looked so needy, so desperate. Gorgeous. “Please! Please, do it, just don’t stop, _ please _ \- ”

Scorpia let out a deep, guttural groan as she came, filling Adora up in long, throbbing pulses. She ground her hips in tight little circles against Adora’s pussy, making sure she was buried to the hilt and pressing hard against Adora’s clit. That was enough to bring Adora tumbling down. She gasped, her blue eyes staring into nothingness, mouth gone slack as her thighs shook under Scorpia’s grip. “Oh, oh, _ oh _ -”

Scorpia kept working her hips, getting in a last few thrusts while Adora clenched down around her, so tight it was almost unbelievable. After half a minute, she relaxed, going limp under Scorpia’s hold. Gently, Scorpia sat upright to pull out, pausing long enough to watch her softening cock slip free from Adora’s cunt. It stayed open for a moment, gaping and pink, before a trickle of come followed, dripping out in thick white drops. 

Scorpia collapsed next to Adora, head spinning from both the adrenalin and the pleasure. When she found the willpower to lift her head, she was right in time to see Entrapta rolling her hips against Catra’s face, biting her hand as she came. Perfuma and Mermista were already in the middle of their own post-coital cuddling. Scorpia let her head fall back. That had been...real. Not a dream, not some kind of super-sexy hallucination. She’d just taken on the princesses and survived. Not to mention going head to head with _ She-ra_.

“You win…” Adora wheezed out, as if reading her thoughts, “this time.”

Scorpia chuckled. She reached over and smoothed her claw over Adora’s stomach, still feeling a certain sense of lewd satisfaction. “You can have another rematch whenever you want.”

“And I want to _ watch_,” Perfuma chimed in, and they all broke out in sated laughter. 

* * *

It was well into the early hours of the morning by the time Scorpia departed to head back to her assigned suite. After everyone had gotten cleaned up following that last round, Catra had been making noises about dragging Scorpia into the cuddle pile the others formed, but the bed had been pretty full already, and honestly Scorpia didn’t mind sleeping alone. Considering how she’d been known to thrash her tail in her sleep, it was probably for the best. However, if she had to admit it to herself, she didn’t _ feel _ very tired, despite all their activities. If anything she was giddy and energized, the same way she did after a good fight.

As she walked down the dark hallway (barefoot, her heels clutched in one claw), she spotted the shape of someone rounding the corner up ahead. It wasn’t one of the palace guards, but Queen Angella herself, wrapped in a silky white robe. She stopped as she saw Scorpia approaching, looking a little surprised to see anyone here.

“Oh, hi, your majesty,” Scorpia said. She drew to a stop next to Angella. It was the polite thing to greet your hostess, right? Even when it was 3 a.m.?

“I told you before, I don’t mind you using Angella when we’re alone,” Angella said. “It’s a privilege between queens.” Her gaze flicked over Scorpia, looking from her bare feet to her mussed hair to her clumsily buttoned dress. “And what have you been up to?”

“Oh.” Scorpia paused. “Well, after the Prom finished, I went for a walk and I ended up finding Catra and Adora and Mermista and some of the others and we...uh...we…”

Angella gave her a surprisingly knowing smile. “Yes, I can imagine.”

Scorpia _ felt _ herself blushing, and Angella laughed quietly. “Oh, you don’t have to be so embarrassed. I remember being young. Some of the things me and the other queens got up to…” Her shimmering wings rustled as they briefly opened and closed. She sighed wistfully. “Well, that was some time ago.” 

Scorpia swallowed. It was hard not to notice how the robe Angella was wearing had been designed more for private wear than public. Obviously five princesses weren’t _ enough _, because she couldn’t help but keep noticing how the silk hugged Angella’s body, outlining a slender form and gentle curves - before promptly jerking her gaze up to find Angella watching her, bemused. And...interested?

Well, it wasn’t like crazier things hadn’t already happened tonight. So she swallowed her nerves and said, “Too long ago for you to tell me more?”

Angella let out a brief laugh - not mocking, but startled and genuine. “No. Not at all, if you’re willing to listen.” She smiled down at Scorpia, more warmly than before, and moved closer, laying a hand on her arm. “Though some of my old stories are quite tedious. It might just take the rest of the night.”

Scorpia didn’t even have to think about it. “That sounds great to me,” she said, and started to smile back. “Your room or mine?”


End file.
